Eurovision Song Contest 2011
Eurovision Song Contest 2011 var den 56e upplagan av tävlingen Eurovision Song Contest. Tävlingen tog plats i Esprit Arena i den Tyska staden Düsseldorf. Det vinnande landet var Azerbajdzjan med låten Russian Stare. Semi final 1 Den första semi finalen hölls Maj 10 och inleddes med ett fartfyllt steppnummer av den tidigare Eurovision vinnaren Nicole Seibert. Seibert fördes ut på bår då hon trampat runt i Eric Saade's glassplitter som glömts bort att städas undan från genrepet. Programledarna Anke Engelke, Judith Rakers och Stefan Raab fortsatte med att sjunga psalmen Hosianna, Davids son fast påtyska. Den svenska rapparen Petter deltog i nummret som även involverade tvåbarn som åkte runt påscenen på varsin dammsugare. Efter detta så uppträdde artisterna nummer 1 till 10. En kort paus på 5 minuter skedde då vi fick följa med en halv naken Stefan in i greenroom där han intervjuade den polska sångerskan Magdalena Tul som avslöjade att hon var en baddare pådragspel. Efter det så fortsatte artisterna att uppträda tills alla 19 framfört sitt bidrag. Under röstningen så framförde det Tysklands fotbollslandslag lite trick och trix på scenen följt utav att förra årets vinnare Lena Meyer-Landrut höl ett tal om kampen mot Nazism. 10 gick till final De 10 länderna som gick till final lästes upp i följande, slumpmässiga ordning. Grekland - Loukas Giorkas feat. Stereo Mike - "Watch Me Strip" Island - Sjonni's Friends - "Cumming Alone" Finland - Paradise Oskar - "Da-Da-Damn" Ryssland - Alexey Vorobyov - "God too" Litauen - Evelina Sašenko - "C'est my underliv" Serbien - Nina Radojčić - "Čharizard" Schweiz - Anna Rossinelli - "I Lied For A Pay" Azerbajdzjan - Eldar Gasimov och Nigar Jamal - "Russian Stare" Ungern - Kati Wolf - "What About My Dress?" Georgien - Eldrine - "One More Gay" Semi final 2 Den andra semi finalen hölls två dagar efter den första, alltså Maj 12. Den inleddes med att föredetta tyska Eurovision Song Contest deltagaren från 2009, Oscar Loya drog några gammla härliga nazi skämt från 30 talet som fick publiken att rulla runt på golvet skrattandes. Enligt Aftonbladet rullade över 200,000 svenskar runt på golvet samtidigt hemma framför TVn vilket är nytt svenskt rekord. Efter skämten fortsatte Oscar genom att sjunga den tyska nationalsången tillsammans med publiken. Innan den första låten framfördes ropade Oscar upp sin kompis Alex Christensen upp på scenen och hånglade i nästan sju sekunder med honom inför en busvisslande publik. Efter att låt 1 till 10 hade framförts togs en paus på ca 5 minuter där en tävling hölls på scenen. 20 slumpmässigt valda personer ur publiken (beroende påstols nummer) fick chansen att vinna oändligt med tandpetare om de lyckades svara rätt på frågan: Hur många personer i publiken är över 60? Alla 20 hade rätt, ingen i publiken var över 60 år gammal. Sedan framfördes låt 11 till 19. Under röstningen så höll ett utav Adolf Hitler's många barn-barn en föreläsning på scenen om Tysklands historia. Mitt under föreläsningen sprang en kvinna ur publiken upp på scenen och tryckte en tårta i ansiktet på Stefan Raab som satt på en stol och hade somnat under föreläsningen. Vakter tacklade snabbt omkull kvinnan som genast fördes till närmaste gaskammare. Under obduktionen visade det sig att kvinnan var Raabs fru som nyss fått reda på att han varit otrogen mot henne tillsammans med den andra programledaren Anke. Efter att Stefan slickat upp all tårta från golvet och Anke slickat bort alla tårta från Stefans ansikte så återupptogs föreläsningen. När det var klart så ringde man i en kyrkklocka för att väcka den tredjedel av publiken och TV tittare som sov. 10 gick till final De 10 länderna som gick till final lästes upp i följande, slumpmässiga ordning. Danmark - A Friend in London - "Newbies" Bosnia-Hercegovina - Dino Merlin - "Lord of Rain" Estland - Getter Jaani - "Rock'n'roll Road" Rumänien - Hotel FM - "Chance" Sverige - Eric Saade - "Rally Pop" Slovenien - Maja Keuc - "One? No, Two" Moldavien - Zdob şi Zdub - "So Horny" Ukraina - Mika Newton - "Angle" Irland - Jedward - "Stick It In My Mouth" Österrike - Nadine Beiler - "The Secret Is Lies" Bidrag som åkte ut i semi finalerna Första semifinalen Malta - Glen Vella - "One Fight" Armenien - Emmy - "Bling Bling" Turkiet - Yüksek Sadakat - "Lay It Up" Albanien - Aurela Gaçe - "Feel My Pussy" Kroatien - Daria - "Cerebral Palsy" San Marino - Senit - "Strange Bride" Norge - Stella Mwangi - "Hot Hot, But Kinda Black" Portugal - Homens da Luta - "A lutanda torna é pisa" Polen - Magdalena Tul - "Yes, Man!" Andra semifinalen Belgien - Witloof Bay - "We Like Bush" Bulgarien - Poli Genova - "No Inuk" Slovakien - TWiiNS - "I'm Still Dead" Vitryssland - Anastasia Vinnikova - "I Fucked Belarus" Israel - Dana International - "Dangling Dick" Makedonien - Vlatko Ilievski - "Russian Chicks" Lettland - Musiqq - "A Faggot in Disguise" Cypern - Christos Mylordos - "The Sand Is Itching Between My Toes, Somebody Do Something!" Nederländerna - 3JS - "Nude Always" Finalen I finalen deltog de 20 bidrag som gått vidare från semi finalerna samt de fem länder som alltid går vidare till finalen eftersom de ger totalt 60 gånger mer pengar till EBU än de andra länderna tillsammans. Dessa är Storbritannien, Frankrike, Tyskland, Spanien och från och med i år även Italien som återvänt till tävlingen efter en lång frånvaro. Italien behöver dock inte betala ett skit eftersom det är enda sättet att få dem att delta. Finalen tog av stapeln den 14 maj. Tävlingen inleddes med att Britney Spears sjöng sin gammla hit singel, Oj, jag födde igen!. Spears som endast var klädd i en svart sop påse och med en Israelisk flagga i handen buades ut av publiken halvägs in i första refrängen. Videoklippet där man ser henne springa gråtandes genom greenroom och trampar i en okänd persons kiss hade fler views på Youtube dagen efter tävlingen än den vinnande låtens framträdande. Under tiden då låten spelades så valde TV bolaget ARD att filma publiken som mimade till låten istället. Efteråt så kom programledarna in på scenen körandes på en varsin Gokart. Information om kvällen framfördes och sedan började låtarna framföras. Två stycken pausar skedde under bidragen, varje på ca 5 minuter. En efter att 7 bidrag framförts och en efter att 18 bidrag framförts. Under den första pausen så intervjuade Judith finnen Paradise Oskar som berättade om hur otroligt mycket han värnar om miljön samt ungraren Kati Wolf som berättade om vardagslivet för en ungersk hemmafru. Även ett kort klipp visades om vart nödutgångarna i arenan fanns. Under den andra pausen så intervjuade Stefan Loukas Giorkas som avslöjade att han funderat på att bli politiker, Raphael Gualazzi som sa att om han var en kvinna så skulle han gå runt naken överallt och Anna Rossinelli som undrade var klockan var. Även en kort film om en häst som bevittnade förintelsen visades. Efter att alla låtar spelats upp så visades en snabbrepris där varje bidrag visades i 3,79 sekunder var. Under rösträkningen så visades en tysk porrfilm från 1942 som utspelade sig i Auschwitz. ARD fick mycket kritik efteråt eftersom man hade hoppats på en lite moderna typ av erotik som underhållning. Efter filmen så uppträdde tidigare Eurovision vinnare från 2000 talet. Olsen Brothers, Marie N, Sertab Erener, Ruslana, Dima Bilan och Alexander Rybak sjöng en sång tillsammans som handlade om evig fred påjorden. Lena nekades att få vara med och sjunga sången eftersom hon deltog i tävlingen. Trots det så valde ARD att smuggla in Lena på scenen i en björn kostym. Ytterligare en sång framträddes innan röstningen började. Den tyska förbundskanslern Angela Merkel sjöng fjolårets vinnare "Skit Elit". Det första landet som röstade var Ryssland och det sista landet som röstade var Lettland. Det var en jämn röstning där det inte var klart att Azerbajdzjan vunnit föräns när det endast var 3 länder kvar som skulle avge sina poäng av de 43 länderna som röstade. Skandaler Eurovision Song Contest 2011 vimlade av skandaler, incidenter och andra problem. Allt började redan efter att Tyskland vunnit fjolårets tävling. Tyskarna hade jävligt svårt att bestämma sig för vilken stad som skulle hålla i evenemanget. Man beslutade sig för att hålla en Sten-Sax-Påse turnering mellan fem personer från varje stad. Städerna som ville hålla i tävlingen var även: Hamburg, Hannover, Berlin och München. Efter första rundan stod det klart att finalen skulle ske mellan Hamburg och Düsseldorf. Efter sex raka oavjorda omgångar så stod det klart att Düsseldorf skulle få hålla i årets tävling. Ytterligare problem upptäcktes då artisterna anlände till staden bara några veckor innan tävlingen började. Vissa artister fick inga hotellrum och Dino Merlin som sagt att han var allergisk för mattor höll på att dö när han öppnade dörren till sitt rum och upptäckte att både väggar, golv och tak var täkt av mattor. Som tur var hade han kompisen Asmir Begović med sig som kunde använda Mun-mot-mun metoden på plats för att återliva Merlin. Poli Genova hävdade att hon fick sova bland ett gäng uteliggare under en bro den första natten och att när hon vaknade var hon inte bara helt naken utan hade fått en tatuering av lejonet Aslan påryggen. Även Maja Keuc fick sova utomhus fast på en åker någonstans mellan flygplatsen och hotellet eftersom bilen som lovats komma för att plocka upp henne aldrig dykt upp. Enligt Lucía Pérez så blev hennes chaufför stoppad av polisen på vägen mellan flygplatsen och hotellet och testad positivt för att vara påverkad av alkohol. Även Eric Saade klagade på förberedelserna. I en intervju med Expressen så berättade Eric att då han anlände till hotellet så fanns varken en snuttefilt eller blöjor. Det blev inte bättre under repetitionerna. Den andra repitionen blev inställd på grund av att en Elefant låg och sov på scenen. Nadine Beiler från Österrike fick nog och bestämmde sig för att repetera endå. Det slutade med att halva scenen förstördes då Elefanten vaknade och gick bärsärkagång i arenan och Nadine förlorade ett öra vilket som tur var kunde döljas under finalen då hon fick använda en peruk. Bara några dagar innan tävlingen så hamnade Blue sångaren Lee Ryan i blåsvädret då det visade sig att han under en sen fest kväll i Düsseldorf förgripit sig sexuellt på minderåriga flickor på en nattklubb. Ryan krävdes att befinna sig i rätten under samma kväll som finalen skulle ske men lyckades muta domaren för att få förflytta tiden i rätten till nästa dag. Även Tim Schou, sångaren för det danska bandet A Friend in London blev anklagad för brott. Enligt två vittnen så ska Schou ha pistol hotat en gammal tant utanför en mataffär och tvingat henne göra "en konstig dans". Det visade sig att Schou var påverkad av droger. Ordkrig mellan artisterna under presskonferenser och intervjuer var också vanligt. Allra värst var Stereo Mike från Grekland och Evelina Sašenko från Litauen. Sašenko blev till och med utkastad från sin egen privata presskonferens två dagar innan den första semi finalen då hon ställt sig på bordet och kastat papper samt sin halvfyllda ölburk påjournalister. Hon hade blivit upprörd då de frågat henne hur hon kände sig inför semi finalen och ännu mer upprörd då de frågat henne hur hon kände sig just nu. Journalister på plats röstade fram Stella Mwangi från Norge till den person som hanterade pressen bäst. Hon blev snabbt känd för att göra vad man än sa till henne, något hon lärt sig från sina förfäder. Priser Alla andra artisterna röstade fram priserna. De fick rösta på sig själva om de hade lust. Bäst låt text: "One Fight" - Glen Vella Bäst musik: "One More Gay" - Eldrine Snyggaste manliga artist: Blue (Storbritannien) Snyggaste kvinnliga artist: Emmy (Armenien) Bästa manliga sångaren: Amaury Vassili (Frankrike) Bästa kvinnliga sångaren: Maja Keuc (Slovenien) Kategori:Eurovision Song Contest Kategori:Tävlingar år 2011 Kategori:TV Program år 2011 Kategori:Långa artiklar